


🐍The New Kid In Town🐺

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Jay walked into the diner where he was meeting Wynter she was singing The New Kid in Town, he was a werewolf and part of the pack with Mal, Lizzie, Willa, Wyatt and Wynter.
Kudos: 1





	🐍The New Kid In Town🐺

Jay walked into the diner where he was meeting Wynter she was singing "The New Kid in Town" when they heard a howl she turned and saw Jay walking in his eyes were yellow he was a werewolf and the new kid in town she wanted to show him around so he could get used to hanging with her, Wyatt and Willa since he is a werewolf he will fit in perfectly.


End file.
